


Fictober 2019

by Stardust777



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Fictober 2019, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust777/pseuds/Stardust777
Summary: El reto de Fictober de este año. Pero en lugar de hacer historias individuales por día decidí hacer una sola historia que complete los 31 dias
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Mū/Original Female Character, Scorpio Milo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Fictober 2019

Día 1 Manos.

Era una mañana cálida como casi todas en el Santuario, el intenso sol del medio día hacia que la piel de Dafne se irritara y enrojeciera. A ella no le gustaba para nada el que su maestro la mandara a llamar a medio día para entrenar.

-De todos los Santos Dorados del Santuario me tenia que tocar Milo como maestro, se supone que las Santias somos doncellas personales de Atena, mi deber era cepillarle el cabello y pintarle las uñas en un salón con aire acondicionado y pastelitos. No entrenar para combatir en este lugar con un calor extremo y un sol que me va a sacar ampollas. Además para pelear están las amazonas y los demás santos. A que maldita hora se le ocurrió a Atena hacer caso de las sugerencias del patriarca provisional Shaka “lis sintiis divin intrinir”- murmuraba para si cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos en la cintura y haciendo muecas arremedando al patriarca.

-Cuidado Dafi no todos los Santos son tan flexibles sobre faltarle al respeto al patriarca como yo- dijo Mu colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la Santia.

-Mu me vas a matar de un infarto, ¿que haces aquí?- hablo de forma entrecortada Dafne mientras se llevaba ambas manos al pecho sobre su agitado corazón, como si este gesto evitara que el corazón se le saliera del pecho a causa del susto de saber que alguien la había escuchado.

-Dafi, Dafi, Dafi, quejándote no vas a cambiar nada-

-Pero Mu yo quería entrenar contigo- la Santia tomo de las manos al Santo dorado y puso expresión de tristeza.

-No los ojos de cachorro no, por eso no te dejan entrenar conmigo- dijo soltando las manos de la Santia y cubriéndose los ojos- Sabes algo tus ojos de cachorro deberían ser considerados un ataque-

-Si claro, ya quiero ver como los ojos de cachorro ganan una batalla- Milo había salido de su templo en busca de su alumna.

-¿A que hora tenias que llegar?- pregunto el Santo dorado con aire de enfado.

-A medio día- dijo la Santia agachando la mirada.

-Es mi culpa yo la entretuve- dijo Mu intentando justificarla

-Mu, cuando te vas a cansar de justificar a todas las Santias, ayer justificaste a Kattia con Hyoga y hoy estas justificando a Dafne. De todas estas inútiles Santias solo Shoko se toma con seriedad el entrenamiento y para colmo la dejaron a cargo tuyo. Ahora si me lo permites Mu voy a ver que tanto puede aprender esta Santia.

Milo se encamino hacia su templo llevando a Dafne de la mano para que no se atrasara.

Al llegar a su templo Milo solto bruscamente la mano de la Santia.

-Si tan inútil te parezco pídele al patriarca que me envíe con Mu para que así puedas estar con Shoko- expreso la Santia entre lágrimas.

-Cuando termines de llorar iniciaremos el entrenamiento- respondió Milo entrando a su templo.

-¿Por que eres tan malo conmigo?- grito la Santia en la puerta del templo.

Milo escucho la pregunta pero no respondió pues las lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Pues por mas que había intentado superar la muerte de Camus no lo había logrado. Le hacia falta y no había nada que pudiese hacer, intento olvidarlo con Shaina considerando que su personalidad era un poco parecida a la de su amado Camus y en parte funciono, disfrutaba los encuentros sexuales con la amazona pero a la mañana siguiente al notar que no era Camus quien dormía entre sus brazos se apartaba rápidamente. Pero a pesar de eso siguió disfrutando de la compañía de Shaina hasta que ella le hablo de tener una relación “mas seria” y entonces se vio obligado a decirle la verdad.

Lo mismo le paso con Shoko, disfrutaba de ella, a pesar de que era muy diferente a Shaina y Camus, pero eso era lo que le gustaba, era tan alegre e inocente que a veces su conciencia lo atormentaba con la idea de que solo estaba utilizándola para calentar su cama y no sentirse solo en las noches que mas extrañaba al santo de acuario. Pero ni el se explicaba por que trataba tan mal a Dafne, tal vez el que su cabello fuera del mismo color que el de Camus tenia algo que ver ò el que cuando Hyoga le prestara jugando a Dafne la armadura de acuario se diera cuenta de lo mucho que se le parecía y de lo enojado que estaba con Camus por el simple echo de ser el causante de la tristeza en la que vivía. Pero solo de espaldas Dafne se parecía a su amado Camus, ella no tenia su fría mirada y su gesto de indiferencia. Por el contrario Dafne era demasiado tierna, demasiado amable y demasiado sensible.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
